Evidence Storing Child
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Sarah has secrets, dark secrets that run deeper than the ocean and straight through the David family, but when will they be revealed, and why? INSPIRED/DEDICATED - ZIVA DINOZZO DAVID
1. Family Love

_This idea came to me whilst reading fanfictions by Ziva DiNozzo David, she wrote briefly about Sarah sitting in the bedroom with Ziva whilst the babies were fed, and I straight away had images flash in my head of how that might go, as she never actually did a scene inside the room._

The double bedroom was filled with the sound of two babies cries whilst the curtains blew softly in the wind, the windows were on night lock in order to let fresh air in and not allow access to the second story bedroom.

Ziva smiled and walked towards the bedroom only to hear sudden silence she glanced around and opened the door quickly with her gun cocked.

The cot was empty and Sarah was sat on the floor, leaning back against a giant teddy bear, with both the twin girls in her arms who were watching their elder sister, and playing with Sarah's long brunette corkscrew curls. The soft sound of Sarah's singing flowed through the air, as she rocked them gently, so quite that her voice could barely be heard.

Ziva sighed in relief and put her gun down and out of the way, and shut the door gently and sat opposite Sarah, "You okay Princess?"

Sarah nodded and smiled at her mother, "Of course, I am...sorry I scared you" she said softly holding the twins close to her

The elder Israeli looked at her in a curious manner, unsure how her child had noticed, "Why'd you think you scared me?"

Sarah moved and sat beside her mother, passing her one of the baby girls, "Because you came in with your gun, and you saw the cot empty, I am sorry for scaring you but I cannot stand to hear them cry" she explained with tears in her own bright blue eyes

Ziva pulled her eldest child closer, "It's okay my princess, I cannot stand to hear them cry either, just like I could not stand to hear your cries when you were a baby"

Sarah leant her head on her mother's shoulder and snuggled into her, "You never talk about having me as a baby"

Ziva nodded, "I know" she said softly and simply and twirled her eldest daughter's curls with her fingers.

The younger Israeli looked up slightly at her beautiful mother and was curious, "Why don't you?"

Agent David glanced downwards and pulled all three of her children closer, "Because then I have to admit it was my fault I lost you, and that is too painful"

Sarah watched her mother, and shook her head, "It was not your fault, and later on I can show you evidence that proves you were not to blame"

Ziva looked at her child with a look of utter confusion, "What do you mean princess?"

Sarah smiled, "I will show you later, I promise you"

Ziva smiled happily and nodded, as the babies begun to fuss, "I must feed them, my Princess"

Sarah nodded and took the other twin, in order for Ziva to get up, receiving a smile from her mother she helped her mother by passing the babies to the older Israeli as soon as she saw that Ziva was comfortable.

Ziva held the twins close and motioned her oldest to come closer, so that like many times, Sarah was snuggled into Ziva, whilst her younger sisters were being fed naturally. Sarah insisted on keeping her eyes firmly shut and her face hidden within the mass of her mothers hair.

Once the new born babies stomachs were full, Ziva moved them and lay them in their cots, before moving and embracing her oldest daughter close, "Come on then, let's go see this evidence of yours" she said and couldn't help the amused tone and slight laugh in her voice as she led Sarah from the room

She walked out and pulled Sarah close, and dropping the care-free attitude when she saw the neighbours in the living room...

GO AND READ **ZIVA DINOZZO DAVIDS **FANFICTIONS

SEARCH UP THE FOLLOWING USER: **1670394**


	2. Guilt Free

**A/N THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY - HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. THE ENTIRE STORY IS DEDICATED TO KENDALL.R. ! I MISS YOU /3 IM SORRY X**

Ziva held her daughter close to her in a motherly and protective manner. She would protect her baby girl with her life, without hesitation. Sarah had been kidnapped as a baby and had found her way home, which had made her even more protective of her child. Treating her like a fragile and expensive antique. Her face was stern yet her eyes showed worry and panic.

Nikita was stood in the living room, her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, like strands of sunshine. She wore black jaens and a white top, she always dressed casually nowadays, after retiring she felt much more at ease and relaxed in her jeans. She smiled at Sarah, she ahd pretty much raised her because after taking out Eli David; the director of Mossad. She had been left with a six month old baby girl to look after until Section One demanded that she be returned to Ziva at aged twelve.

Sarah grinned happily seeing the woman she had called, 'Mom' for exactly twelve years. She moved from behind her birth mother and ran towards her adoptive mother, running into her open arms.

_At the sight of her only child running to her, she flashed back to when the girl was only ten months ol. Her steps wobbly and haky as she made her way to her. Nikita opened her arms and embraced the little one before she tumbled._

Nikita embraced the little girl and held her and held her close, Ziva and her children had been put in this house by Section for protection against Mossad after all an agency doesn't ie with the death of its murderous leader!

Ziva sighed in relief, "You must be Nikita, I have heard a lot about you from my daughter"she said softly to the ex Section One front of her.

Nikita smiled, "All good I hope" she said jokingly as she sat down with the young girl in her lap

Sarah smiled snuggled up as Ziva nodded, "Of course" she said happily watching her daughter curl up.

Ziva smiled , "Sarah will you tell me this evidence you promised me?" she said watching her little one

Sarah smiled and went to her room, pulilng a small wooden box from beneath the floor board. sHe gradually took the rose decorated box out to her mother and placed it in her soft and recieving hands.

The young girl went back into her adoptive mother's arms, and was carefully wrapped in a loving and tender embrace.

Ziva opened the box and inside was surveillance photos of Ziva and Sarah as well as adoption papers and agreements signed by Eli. Which included the forced removal of one; Sarah Shalom David.

The ex- Mossad officer smiled at her child and for once she was free of guilt.

She was free of her father's torment.

Free to live a happy life in France with her daughters and Nikita.

They all had their freedom.


End file.
